A Feeling Held Back Too Long
by Foxboy614
Summary: After a long time of living in Gargantia, Ledo has fallen in love with his best friend, Amy. And with the festival coming up, Ledo feels it's now time to come clean to Amy. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.**

It has been a little over a year since Ledo arrived on Gargantia and made it his new home. Adapting to the new lifestyle was not easy; it was full of stumbles, falls, hardships, and a heartbreak or two. But thanks to the members aboard the fleet, Ledo managed. And now, he has a good home and a good job, and is surrounded by wonderful friends.

But best of all, he has Amy.

That young woman, more than anything, was responsible for most of the internal change Ledo experienced as a human and not a mindless soldier.  
Before he met her, he was cold, stoic, had little to nothing on his mind other than fighting and war, and was almost uncaring of the lives of those not in his squadron. But then Amy came along, and his whole world was turned up on its head. Because of her, Ledo realized that life is not only about war and battling. She helped him to open up and awaken his emotions around others.  
So, because of Amy, Ledo has learned how to live, love, laugh, enjoy life, and has learned of the importance and value of friends and loved ones.

But at the same time, some new feelings for Amy emerged within him for Amy; feelings of love and desire.

In the time Ledo spent in Gargantia with Amy, he began to develop deep feelings for the girl that grew stronger as time went by, eventually becoming love.  
But while Ledo knew what the feeling was, he was not sure of how to properly express it.

There have been many days where Ledo has been distracted by thinking of Amy, causing him to nearly lose his job for accidentally messing up. Bellows was confused at first when she saw it become a trend for him. But she was able to piece two and two together when she saw Ledo's face become red and heard him stammered any time Amy was mentioned, brought up, or present. While she still got on to him for his mistakes, she was able to forgive him. She has secretly hoped Ledo and Amy would get together, and still hopes that they will.

Among the thoughts Ledo has had about Amy include wanting to be romantic and intimate with her. Thoughts of holding her close, cuddling, snuggling, holding hands, and kissing her have all entered his mind at some point, and they continue to persist to this day.

And when it came to kissing, the thoughts there have varied for Ledo as well. While some of his thoughts were innocent, like pecking her on the lips or cheek, others were of him wanting to press Amy against the wall and kissing her with all of his pent-up passion and tension. He would always mentally kick himself whenever he thought that.  
Also, he has thought of, as Melty put it, "making out" with Amy. But that thought only entered his head once Melty brought it up.

But for the longest time, Ledo had no idea what "making out" was until he saw it for himself.

He was out for a nightly stroll, enjoying the cool air and the starry sky. But then, he heard some sighing and moaning near an alley-way. So he went to investigate it… but he regretted it almost instantly. But the most surprising thing about it wasn't the action itself; it was WHO he saw making out.  
It was Bellows and Pinion!  
Bellows had her arms around Pinion's neck, one hand threaded through his hair, and one leg locked behind one of his. While Pinion had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand stroking the back of her thigh. Pinion's hair was tussled, Bellows' hair was let down, and he could have sworn he saw some tongue action going on between them. Needless to say, it was an awkward day at work for him the next day.

In fact, that whole event was awkward for him to see, given how unexpected it was. But he also could not help but imagine him and Amy doing something similar. Ledo knew that, until he got these feelings off his chest, they would persist and get worse, and it would drive him crazy.

Thankfully, the festival was coming up in a matter of days. Ledo was very anxious. While the games, the colorful lights, talking to others, and trying out the tasty foods all sounded good to Ledo, there was one thing that TRULY enticed him; Amy's dance.

Ever since he saw her dance for the first time, Amy had cast a spell upon Ledo. Everything about her performance was amazing in his eyes; the way her body twisted and turned with fluid, sensual grace, the swing and sway of her hips, her sky-blue eyes sparkling like stars, and just how happy and free she looked.  
Needless to say, seeing Amy's dance for the first time was a mesmerizing experience for Ledo. Melty and Saaya had nothing on Amy, in Ledo's eyes.

Currently, Ledo was at the cafe, enjoying a glass of ice-cold lemonade and some seaweed-bread.  
He always enjoyed his off days; they were calm, nice daysto relax and talk to people, especially Amy. Along with that, he gets to spend some more time with his new pet sugar-glider Steel.  
Steel had light-gray fur and dark gray streaks, along with a white underbelly and golden-brown eyes.

As Ledo ate, he would occasionally reach into his pockets and pull out some nuts for Steel to eat. Steel chittered happily as he ate his nuts.

"Hey, Ledo!" a female voice called out. Ledo smiled upon hearing it; he knew it was HER voice. There was no mistaking it; it was soft as cotton, sweet as honey, and smooth as silk.  
"Oh! Hey, Amy!" Ledo called out to her in response.  
Amy jogged up to him and the two engaged in a tender hug before Amy sat down with Ledo to join him at the table. Steel chittered happily. "Hi Steel!" she greeted as she gently scratched his back. Steel raised his back up as she scratched it, and Amy giggled at his reaction.

"So, are you looking forward to the festival?" Amy asked.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ledo replied with a smiled.  
"Great!" Amy said gleefully as she hugged him tightly. "Also, did you know that Bellows is joining me, Melty, and Saaya for our dance?" she asked.  
Ledo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "...Really?"  
"Yep." Amy said, nodding her head for extra effect. "She's been practicing with us. She's gotten really good, I must say."  
Ledo let out a short chuckle. "I bet Pinion will be happy to hear that." he said. "I saw him and Bellows making out not too long ago."

Amy nearly fell out of her chair in surprise and shock when she heard that.  
"W-W-What?!" she half-yelled. "Are you serious? Are you certain it was Bellows you saw making out with Pinion?" she asked, wanting to make absolutely sure Ledo was not just pulling her leg and was being serious.  
"I wish I was kidding. But I saw them, clear as day, making out. Pinion had Bellows pushed against the wall and she had one leg locked behind his. Quite hard and deep, I must say." Ledo told her, shuddering slightly at the thought.  
"...I would have never have guessed..." Amy said, still in disbelief. "They don't strike me as compatible."  
"Well, humans are strange and unpredictable beings, as I have learned." Ledo pointed out. "Also, I have seen combinations that did not seem to go well together at first end up going very well together later."  
"… You know, you may have a point there, now that you mention it." Amy admitted, making Ledo chuckle a bit.

"Well, I better get going. I promised Bellows and the others that I'd join them to practice for dancing at the festival." Amy said.  
"Ok. See you later." Ledo said as he got up with her. But what she did threw him off-guard; she whispered in his ear in a seductive voice.  
"I look forward to seeing you." Ledo felt his face flare up like a fire and become as red as Bellow's hair.

Hormone-wise… he was doomed.

"Bye Steel." Amy said sweetly as she gently scratched under his chin, making him chitter happily. As Ledo watched her leave, he thought about how much she has changed him, and how beautiful she is. And she could not wait until the festival.

 ***** **Day of the festival ***

It was finally the day of the festival. The people were buzzing with excitement, especially Ledo, who was looking forward to watching Amy's dance. While her dance sent his hormones flaring up into a wildfire, made his throat run dry, and left him mesmerized, Ledo still found it beautiful, amazing, and made her effect on him worth it in the end.

But until it was time for the performance, Ledo wandered around the festival area, taking in the sights, playing a few games, and getting a few gifts for Amy and Bebel. For Bebel, Ledo got a wind-up shark and turtle toy, and a few parts for his model ships or gadgets. And for Amy, he found her a really beautiful seashell bracelet. Along with that, Ledo got them a few pieces of candy.

As he continued his walk, Ledo heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Saaya. She was still in her normal clothes, and from what Ledo saw, she was apparently in a big hurry. "Are you okay, Saaya?" he asked. Saaya skidded to a stop, panting for air.  
"You could say that… I had to take care of business at home before I could leave. I don't know if we're on soon or not, so I need to hurry." Saaya explained.  
"I see." Ledo said. "Anyways, if you happen to see Amy, can you give her this for me, please?" he asked as he handed her a folded-up piece of paper. "It's very crucial that she gets it." Saaya could tell from his tone of voice and from the look in his eyes that he was serious about this. Whatever the note said must be very important to him.  
"I will see that she gets it personally." Saaya told him as she took the note.  
"Thank you." Ledo said. "Now, run along. I'm certain the girls are waiting for you."  
"Ok. Bye! Se you later!" Saaya called out to him as she took off running once again.

 *** With Amy, Melty, and Bellows ***

The girls were already in their dancer attire, awaiting for their time to perform. Bellows' attire was similar to the others, but hers was orange. "What's taking Saaya so long?" Melty asked as she dropped down onto a chair, crossing her arms and legs.  
"She told me that she had something to take care of." Amy told her.  
"I'm sure she's fine." Bellows said as she lightly applied orange eye-shadow. Amy took notice of her and grinned.  
"I see you're getting yourself dolled up." she said. "Who's the guy?" she inquired as she leaned in, curious for a response. Soon, Melty leaned in as well. Bellows shifted her eyes from side-to-side, making sure no one was listening in.  
"can you girls keep a secret?" she asked. Amy and Melty nod their heads yes as they lean in closer. "Well… so can I." she replied smugly.

Amy and Melty just sat there, the smile still frozen on their faces in a "Did that just happen?" manner.

For a silent five minutes, the girls made any additional touch-ups and adjustments to themselves before they went onstage to perform. After the five minutes were up, Saaya finally arrived. "Sorry I was running late. Ledo stopped me while I was on my way here. Said he wanted me to give Amy a note." she said as she gave Amy the slip of paper. Amy unfolded it and started reading aloud.

 **Amy,  
I need to talk to see you after the performance. Come straight to the pool near my home. I will meet you there. It is vital that I talk to you tonight.  
Signed, Ledo**

Several "ooohh's" came from the girls around her. "So, the hottie wants to have a private meeting with you, eh?" Melty asked, wiggling her eyebrow at Amy suggestively.  
"It would seem so." Amy replied, her face slightly red.

The four remained in the room, waiting for their time to go out. And after several minutes, a man came back and let them know that it was now their turn. The girls nodded and left the changing room to go out onstage.

 ***** **Meanwhile ***

Ledo and Pinion were sitting at a table, watching the other dancers and performers coming out and doing their thing. While he two men were impressed, they mainly came to see their girls dance. To Ledo, those other dancers had nothing on Amy. And as they awaited for Amy, Bellows, and the others to come out, they talked about various different topics ranging from work to life.  
"So, are you looking forward to the girls' dance?" Pinion asked.  
"Yes I am. I am very excited to see it. Especially Amy." Ledo replied. "And I bet you're excited for Bellows?" he asked, smirking suggestively at Pinion. Pinion smiled big.  
"You know it, bud!" he replied, patting his friend on the back.

Before long, the lights dimmed, and the spotlights shone down on the stage, revealing the four girls. Amy stood in the front, while Bellows was behind her and in between and and Melty. As the music began to play, Amy started to dance, slowly at first to get into rhythm with the music. And as the music picked up speed, so too did Amy's dancing as other lights on the stage lit up. Bellows, Saaya, and Melty all joined in as well, and that's where the fun really began. It was at this moment that the girls had cast their spell upon the audience. And it was at this moment that Amy and Bellows cast their spell on Ledo and Pinion respectively.

With each shimmy and shake of the girls' hips, with every undulation and gyration of their bodies, with every seductive twist and turn, and with every bright smile, Ledo, Pinion, and the rest of the men in the audience were put under their spell, leaving them entranced and mesmerized. Ledo even began to feel himself drool. And he could have sworn that Amy noticed his reaction, because her eyes went half-lidded and her smile appeared a bit more seductive. Surely, Amy had to have known of the effect she was having on Ledo and his hormones.

For several more minutes, the performance lasted. And during that time, Ledo and Pinion were left charmed and enchanted by their respective girls. And even once the performance was over, the effect persisted, even as the girls took a bow and left the stage.

Once the performance was over, Ledo said good-bye to Pinion and ran for the pool near his home.  
"Ledo! Wait up!" he heard Amy call out to him. Ledo turned around to see her running up to him, still wearing her dancer's attire. "I got your note. You wanted to see me?"  
"Uh… y-yes Amy." Ledo replied, his face flushing, his heart beginning to pound and his hand shaking.  
"Mind if we walk to the pool together?" Amy asked, earning a nod of approval from Ledo. "Great. Let's go!"

For most of the walk, Ledo was very quiet and tried to avert his eyes away from Amy. However, it was getting hard for him to do that, given that she was still wearing the skimpy attire, and the jewelry on her belt would jingle with each sway of her hips. Amy looked over at Ledo and could tell he was uneasy. She tried to help him calm down a little bit by taking his hand in hers, threading her fingers through his. Ledo's face flushed a deeper shade of red, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. The sudden, yet calming effect of her warm, soft hand holding his was almost immediate. Now feeling more relaxed, Ledo allowed his own hand to give Amy's hand a gentle squeeze.

Once they arrived at the pool, Ledo and Amy sat along the edge of the pool. The moon shining off of the water, the starry night sky, and the warm air all cast a romantic atmosphere upon the two. Ledo felt this was the perfect time to confess his feelings for Amy.

"So, what's up?" Amy asked.  
"Uh… not much..." Ledo replied. "What about you?"  
"I'm good." Amy replied. "How was my performance tonight?"  
"I thought you were absolutely amazing." Ledo said with a blush. Amy giggled and blushed in response.  
"Thanks, Ledo."

Their conversation did not last for very long, however, as Ledo felt his shyness and nervousness wash over him once again. The moonlight dancing off Amy's skin and making her eyes sparkle like the stars above cast a spell on him, leaving him unable to talk normally. And her skimpy attire was certainly not helping the situation. But Ledo knew he had to tell her, otherwise it would drive him mad. He knew he had to overcome his shyness and tell her how he felt. He knew it would be hard, but he had to do it.

"Listen… Amy… there's something that I need to tell you." Ledo finally spoke up, breaking the silence.  
"Yes? What is it?" Amy asked. She could tell that whatever he had to say was important, judging from his tone of voice.  
"Well… you and I have known each other for a long time now, correct?" Ledo questioned.  
"Correct." Amy answered.  
"And… we've formed a good bond, right?" he questioned.  
"Right again." she replied.  
"And…" but Ledo trailed off with a sigh as he hung his head low. "Ok… no more. Time to stop beating around the bush and come clean."  
"Time to come clean about what?" Amy beckoned.

Ledo felt his heart thunder against his chest, beating at a rate so fast he felt his heart would explode at any minute. Taking a deep breath, Ledo finally spoke. "Amy… before I met you, all I cared about was war and battle. That was my only purpose in life. That WAS my life. Nothing else mattered. But then when I crashed here on Earth, I lost everything. I had no home, no job, no purpose, nothing. But then you and the rest of Gargantia came into my life, and I began to feel a sense of renewal. Thanks to you, I now have a home, a job, a family, and a new purpose in life."  
"And what's that?" Amy asked out of curiosity.  
"To chart my own course in life. To live the rest of my life to the fullest." Ledo replied. "And..." but he began to trail off again.  
"...And…?" Amy beckoned.

Ledo felt his nervousness creep up on him once again like a snake. But he was so close now, he could not back down now. "Well, you see… it involves you." he told her. Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.

Ledo took a deep, relaxing breath before speaking. "You have become very precious to me. Ever since I first saw you, I started to feel something special for you. It formed slowly, but it got stronger as time went on. You have always been there for me, even if I was not there for you. Thanks to you, my life now has meaning, and I now have something to live for. Thanks to you..." he trailed off as he took her hand in his. Amy blushed, locking her sky-blue eyes locking with his deep, purple eyes. Amy always loved his eyes; she has never seen anyone with eyes like his before. "I have someone to live for. And… if you'll allow me, I'll do my best everyday to to make you smile. To keep you safe. And to make you feel loved… if you'll allow me."

At the end of it all, Amy felt her heart swell with joy. But it caught her off-guard as well. Did she hear Ledo right? Did Ledo say that he loved her? Amy covered her mouth with her hands. "Ledo…? Did you… did you just say that you love me?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
"Yes, Amy." Ledo told her, looking her deep in the eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world." he said, feeling a great load being lifted off his shoulders and heart.

To say Amy was happy would be an understatement. She was elated beyond words and comprehension. Amy felt her heart soar, her stomach fill to the brim with butterflies, and she even felt as it she was floating on air. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. And now that Ledo had told her, Amy felt that she could now die a happy woman.

Amy stood up and walked a short distance away. Ledo was confused and stood up as well before walking up to her. "Amy? Are… are you o-" but anything Ledo would have said died on his tongue when Amy quickly turned around and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. The sudden action caught Ledo completely off-guard. But he loved it. The feeling of her lips on his sent a sensation searing throughout his body that he had never felt before in his life. Once he recovered from his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing back as best he could.

At that moment, the world around them stopped. Never had either felt such a sense of bliss before in their lives.

Soon, they had to pull away or air. With tears in her eyes, Amy buried her face in the crook of Ledo's neck. Ledo was left baffled at her when he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Amy? Why are you crying?" he asked, feeling that he caused it. But Amy reassured him when she looked up, smiling. Amy placed a hand on his cheek. Ledo felt his face flush red.  
"Oh, you silly boy." Amy teased. "Tears aren't always out of sadness. They can be out of joy as well." Amy pointed out. Ledo did not know that. "Oh, Ledo, I've been waiting for you to say that to me for so long."  
"...Y-You have?" Ledo asked. Amy nodded. "So… does that mean you feel the same for me?" Amy smiled big and hugged him tighter.  
"Oh, a thousand times yes! More than you'll ever know!" she gushed as she looked him dead in the eyes.

Now it was Ledo's turn to feel the same joy Amy felt when he told her his feelings. He had never felt such happiness before in his life. Not only had he finally admitted his feelings to Amy, but she returns those feelings as well. Ledo knew that if he died tonight, he would die a happy man. And for who-knows-how-long, they just stayed there in each others arms.

"Hey… Amy?" Ledo asked. Amy looked up at him.  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
"Why do couples kiss each other?" Ledo questioned. "I'm still unfamiliar with Earth customs."  
"It's a way to show affection and love." Amy replied. "But with the case of Pinion and Bellows… I can't help you there." Ledo chuckled a bit.  
"Can… can we try it?" Ledo asked. Amy's face became as red as Bellow's hair.  
"Which one? What we did, or what Pinion and Bellows did?" she asked for clarity.  
"Well… I was thinking the former." Ledo admitted. "I wouldn't do the latter… unless you WANT to do it."  
"Well… I've never done that before…" Amy replied.  
"I understand." Ledo said. "Me neither."

So the two wrap their arms around each other and press their lips together in another kiss. Once again, the world around them stops and bliss washes over them. Ledo sighed in the kiss as he and Amy worked their lips together in a slow, graceful dance. It felt as though it had been rehearsed beforehand. Ledo slid one hand up her spine to rest on the back of her head, threading his fingers through her short, soft brown hair. Amy shuddered in delight and sighed. Ledo could tell he was going to love kissing Amy more in the future; her lips were so soft and warm. And her taste was unlike any he had ever experienced before. It left him intoxicated and hungering for more. But the two had to catch their breath again, so they broke away after who-knows-how-long.

When they pulled away, they locked eyes and smiled. But deep down within Ledo, something had awakened. A deep, burning passion that was becoming incredibly hard to ignore. He knew he had to act on it, otherwise it would only get more intense. So, he let his heart and body act for him.

Pushing her against the wall, Ledo crashed his lips against Amy's in a rough, yet sweet kiss. Amy was caught off-guard and her eyes bolted open. She was not prepared for this at all. But she could already tell she was going to enjoy this immensely. Amy allowed herself to kiss back just as hard and passionately. But then Ledo decided to try and spice the kiss up by licking her bottom lip. The sudden sensation of Ledo's tongue running across her lower lip made Amy gasp in surprise, giving Ledo the opportunity to push his tongue through into her mouth. Amy was shocked at the feeling of Ledo's tongue in her mouth, feeling around, tasting her, and tracing her teeth. She moaned loudly in his mouth, deciding to return the favor by moving her tongue into his mouth and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Ledo ran one hand up and down the side of her beautiful body, letting his fingers trace her smooth curves and feel her smooth, warm skin.

By now, Amy was beyond elated. Here she was, kissing the man of her dreams. She still could not believe it. And as Ledo rubbed and caressed her sides, Amy ran her hands up and down Ledo's chest and shoulders, massaging them with tender care and affection. While she did that, they began to massage each others tongues before swirling them around each other, letting their saliva mix. _"Oh… she tastes so… divine!"_ Ledo thought. NOW he understands why Pinion and Bellows were kissing like that. They continued to french kiss, each letting out pleasured moans and sighs.

But he wasn't done just yet.

When they broke away to breathe, a thin string of saliva was connected between their tongues. Once Ledo caught his breath, he began to trail kisses along Amy's jawline and down her neck. As he trailed his lips down her neck, along her collar bone, and up the other side of her neck, Amy would lean her head to the opposite side to give him better access, moaning in pleasure and delight. Ledo would even nibble her neck and collar bone at times. But then, when he was done, Ledo latched his lips onto her throat. He focused solely on one spot and attacked it with all his pent-up passion, kissing, nibbling, sucking, and licking it. Amy tilted her head back with a loud moan. She never knew Ledo could romance her like this before. _"And he says he's new to this..."_ Amy thought. But she was not mad; she was enjoying this too much to even THINK of being mad.

When Ledo finally pulled away, he examined the spot he had left on Amy's neck and smiled. Another thing he had walked in on Pinion giving to Bellows. He locked eyes with Amy, who was smiling and had a deep, burning blush on her face. Without warning, Ledo crashed his lips against hers again, deciding to gently suck on her tongue, sending her off into ecstacy, as his hands became familiar with her luscious body once more. Before this, Amy had heard that french kissing was icky. But oh, how she was wrong. Ledo, despite being new to kissing, was pushing all of her right buttons. He was a magnificent kisser, and seemed like he would be a delicious lover. And his taste was otherworldly to her. It was one she could not explain, but it left her intoxicated and addicted. She did not know if she would ever get enough of his kisses.

When the two broke away again, another string of saliva was connected between their tongues. Both Ledo and Amy were panting heavily for air, never breaking eye contact. A warm smile slowly crept up on their faces as Ledo cupped Amy's cheek in his hand. Amy nuzzled the side of her face into his hand.  
"Wow… that was… amazing!" Amy breathed out. "I've never felt a rush like that before in my whole life."  
"Me neither." Ledo said. "NOW I think I know why couples of Earth make out." Amy giggled in response and hugged him. Ledo hugged her back as Amy unwrapped her legs from around his waist. And from there, that's how they stayed; lost in the warm and loving embrace of each others arms. Neither wanted this night to end.

"I love you, Amy."  
"I love you too, Ledo."

Once their tender moment had ended, Amy gave Ledo a seductive smile. "Say, Ledo? What say we go for a swim, since we're already here? I mean, I've already got something on that could essentially serve as a swimsuit." she said with a slight laugh at the end. Ledo felt his face heat up.  
"Well… that sounds fun, but… I..." he stammered. Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"What is it?" Ledo was silent. But with a long sigh, he left her for a while and went into the changing room. Amy waited for him for a few seconds before he finally came out. And when he did, Amy had to summon every ounce of willpower to not laugh at what he wore; a pair of SPEEDOS! And better yet, they resembled Chamber in design! Ledo's face, understandably, was as red as a ripe cherry.

"...This." Ledo simply said. "This… is why I'm going to kill Pinion one of these days." At that point, Amy just lost it and busted out in a fit of laughter. It lasted for about five minutes before Amy had to stop and catch her breath. "Good to know YOU get a kick out of it." Ledo said, finding her reaction amusing and rather cute.  
"Just let me get my jewelry off, then I can start swimming." Amy told him as she removed her bracelets and necklace.

After a few short moments, Amy had removed all of her jewelry and veils, leaving her in just the two-piece. To Ledo, she looked both cute and sexy at the same time. But then Amy had given him a look; it was not a seductive look, but rather a _mischievous_ look. She slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips from side to side in a hypnotic fashion. When she was right next to him, she pushed him as hard as she could into the water. Ledo yelped out in surprise as he landed in the water with a big splash. When he resurfaced, spitting and sputtering water out of his mouth, he noticed Amy giggling with glee and mischief in her voice. Ledo grinned devilishly and grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her in. Now it was Amy's turn to cry out in surprise and glee. And once she resurfaced, Ledo grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. Amy responded by wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself above water. Both smiled lovingly at one another.

And from there until who-knows-how-long, the two lovers swam and played, their laughs, giggles, and splashes echoing throughout the night. Neither knew what the future held for them. But one thing was for sure; their love had only just begun, and it was only going to become stronger and stronger as the days go by.

 *** FINALLY DONE! Man, I did not expect this to take so long, let me tell you.  
Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it.  
Be sure to let me now how I did, and if there's a story you'd like to see me try out, don't hesitate to ask. Just make sure it's within T grounds, and it ain't yaoi or yuri. Sorry, but I don't do that kind of stuff.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I'll see y'all next time. God bless, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
